


Wasteful

by tehhumi



Series: B2MEM 2019 [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Choose Not to Warn, Dark! Maedhros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Can looking for lost children ever be an evil deed?





	Wasteful

Maedhros was incensed at what his brother's soldiers had done with the young princes. It seemed sometimes that he was the only one who learned from previous battles! The boys may not have the gem, but they could still be useful. Did not Gwindor's foolish charge after Gelmir's death prove that? The princess Elwing had not been seen, and if she lived would trade the Silmaril for her brothers - or Doriath would be perturbed by their deaths long enough to be overwhelmed in the next battle. Either way, they still needed Dior's sons alive. He went to search the woods. ****  


**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Feanatics: Maedhros went back to look for Elured and Elurin - O68


End file.
